La única vez que estuvimos de acuerdo
by lobunaluna
Summary: Una sola vez, Saga, estuvo de acuerdo con Ares.


_La única vez que estuvimos de acuerdo._

-Vamos gatito…-Ángelo sonrió con burla- eso solo un juego, además hasta milo que todavía no cumplió los once va a jugar.-informo el adolescente de 14 años. Shura hizo una mueca.

-Si no quiere jugar, a ese patético juego…-miro al italiano- no le obligues.

-Vamos, español… No seas amargado-le gruño el sueco, sentado a su lado.- Vamos, no pasara nada-sonrió con burla- fíjate, que juegan todos…-indico con la cabeza a los guardianes de Tauro, Virgo, Escorpio y Acuario.

-Solo una ronda…-informo el chiquillo de once años- no me gusta jugar a juegos que involucran espíritus…

-Solo es un patético juego de guija.-informo Ángelo, mientras ponía la aguja en el centro.- nada más…-sonrió malicioso.-no vamos a invocar a ningún demonio…

-Ojala podamos traer uno…-comento de lo más sonriente Milo, mientras miraba malicioso a Aioria.

-¿El patriarca sabe de esto?-pregunto Shaka, sentado entre Aldebarán y Aioria.

-NO…-Ángelo noto que la penetrante mirada de Shura- para que molestarle, eso solo un juego ridículo. No va a pasar nada, además… Los espíritus solo se meten en cuerpos de personas cuyas emociones son fuertes y sus mentes débiles por la duda.-comento como si nada.- o en caso contrario… si se aferran a un fuerte deseo desolación y soledad…-Miro a sus camaradas, todos vestidos con ropa de entrenamiento- ¿listos?

_Dos horas después, escaleras de la casa patriarcal._

Shura y Ángelo llevaban a rastras a Aioria, el chico no parecía poder volver en sí. Todo había comenzado cuando la aguja comenzó a moverse sola, para sorpresa de todos y a formar el nombre de Aioria una y otra vez. Cuando Ángelo noto que se trataba de un demonio o alma que quería salirse del tablero ya era demasiado tarde. Aioria había comenzado a convulsionarse en el suelo y sus amigos comenzaron a desesperarse. Por el momento, el chico había logrado mantener el control de su cuerpo, pero no sería por mucho. Ambos jóvenes sentían como las convulsiones parecían volver a comenzar.

-Ángelo… te pedí que estuvieras atento…-le gruñía Shura, mientras corría llevando a Aioria del brazo derecho- era la única condición para que dejara que jugaran…-Afrodita venía detrás, seguido de los otros cuatro mini caballeros que estaban muertos de miedo.

-Me di cuenta tarde, lo admito… Nunca creí que un demonio saldría del tablero… Pensé que Shaka o alguno de estos idiotas estaba haciéndole una broma al gato…

-Que broma y que ocho cuartos… AIORIA ESTA SIENDO POSEIDO POR UN DEMONIO-Le bramo Afrodita tras él- ustedes dejen de lloriquear, que me desesperan…

-Aioria se va a morir.-lloriqueaba Milo, Camus estaba con una expresión indescifrable (estaba muerto de miedo), Shaka abría y cerraba los puños nervioso y Aldebarán se comida las uñas mientras corría tras los chicos.

-No se preocupen, el patriarca lo solucionara todo…

_Salón del trono, Casa patriarcal._

_**-¡DEJAME LIBRE MALDITO PERRO!**_

-Saga, el noventa por ciento de mis dolores de cabeza son causados por tu culpa. Ya deja de gritar-se quejó Ares, mientras se mantenía tranquilo en el trono.- ¿por qué tantos cosmos se acercan a la casa patriarcal?

_**-Ojala te hayan descubierto y vengan a matarte.**_

-No lo han hecho…-informo Ares, de lo más tranquilo- y si me matan, te mataran a ti también.

_**-Prefiero estar muerto, a que prisionero en mi propio cuerpo y observando las atrocidades que haces.**_

-Saga, eres un pesado. Me pregunto, si Kanon no hubiera sido más callado.

_**-CALLATE.**_

-¿Te conté que había tenido a tu hermano como opción?-pregunto malicioso- O si, había intoxicado el corazón de Kanon y…

_**-HIJO DE PERRA, TU VOLVISTE A KANON UN SER DESPRECIABLE Y SIN ESCRÚPULOS. JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE.**_

-Sé que no me perdonaras…-comento distraído- Pero fuiste tú, quien encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunion. –Saga guardo silencio- Fuiste tú, quien dejo que su gemelo se ahogara… Mataste a tu propio hermano… ¿Quién es el hijo de perra ahora? Yo que mato a desconocidos o tú que mataste a tu propio hermano… -sonrió malicioso- Un hermano que era inocente, dado que estaba bajo la influencia de un dios… Pudiste tomar cualquier otro camino, pero decidiste el fácil y mataste a Kanon.

_**-Tú, nos llevaste a ello.**_

-Tal vez, pero tu jalaste el gatillo.-guardo silencio, espero unos segundo y…

-PATRIARCA…-Shura y Ángelo entraron, trayendo a Aioria que convulsionaba en sus brazos.-Necesitamos su ayuda…

_**-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE HICIERON A AIORIA?**_

_-En estos momentos, me arrepiento de haber asesinado a Shion.-_Le comento Ares a Saga- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Un demonio, se metió en el cuerpo de Aioria…-Informo Afrodita.

-¿Qué cosa?-Ares se sintió por completo confuso, Saga de poder se hubiera rascado la cabeza en señal de desconcierto. Ahí, los mini caballeros de entre diez (Milo) y once años (Camus, Shaka y Aldebarán), le explicaron atropelladamente que había pasado.-Silencio.-ordeno todos guardaron silencio, mientras Aioria convulsionaba en el suelo y Shura evitaba que se tragara la lengua. Ángelo y Afrodita le sujetaban las extremidades.- _No entendí un carajo lo que me dijeron…_-informo al dueño del cuerpo.

_**-Solo porque la vida de Aioria está en riesgo te traduzco.-**_Informo el preocupado Saga-_**Jugaron al Guija, un demonio apareció, se metió en el juego y del juego salto al cuerpo de Aioria…**_

_-¿Tanto escándalo por esa estupidez?_-le pregunto, Saga veía el asunto muy grave. No entendía que le veía el dios de estúpido al hecho.

-Patriarca, por favor, ayúdelo-pidió el lloroso Milo.

-Retírense todos.-Ordeno, mientras se levantaba del trono- no puede haber nadie, cuando saque al demonio… Estando así nerviosos, puede entrar en el cuerpo de cualquiera de ustedes…-Hizo una breve pausa, disfrutando de las expresiones de terror de los siete chicos.- puede que esto tarde, pero monten guardia fuera del salón…-los chicos se miraron y luego miraron a Aioria que tenía los ojos en blanco y murmuraba unas palabras imposibles de comprender.-LARGO.-Todos abandonaron el salón del trono. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ares se arrodillo junto a Aioria que no paraba de convulsionar y gesticular extrañas palabras.

_**-¿Qué le harás?**_

_-Salvarle, no me conviene un caballero de Leo muerto._

_**-No te atrevas, a hacerle daño.**_

_-Saga, ya te eh dicho que no me sirve muerto.-_informo Ares, con irritabilidad, mientras apoyaba una mano en el pecho de Aioria.- _deja de molestar, que necesito concentrarme… Osino dejare que el demonio se apodere del cuerpo de Aioria de Leo._-Saga guardo silencio, una extraña luz se proyectó en la mano que reposaba en el pecho y Aioria dejo de convulsionarse. Saga vio como el cuerpo del menor se relajaba y quedaba por completo laxo.

_**-¿Qué hiciste?**_

_-Destruí al espíritu invasor… Ahora dormirá, hasta que su alma se sienta "estable"._

_-__**¿Y eso cuanto tiempo llevara?**_

_-No mucho, unas horas o tal vez unos días… Espero que sean varios días…_

_**-¿Y eso?**_

_-Ya es hora, que los otros brutos aprendan a fijarse con que juegan…_-la parte de la mente que le correspondía, a Saga, se puso a meditar la situación.

_**-Por primera, y única vez, te doy la razón. Un pequeño susto, no les hará nada mal.**_

_-Todo esto, me ha provocado unas ganas de darme un baño… Necesito relajarme…_-Saga no replico nada, al respecto.

_Varias horas después._

Aioria abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo del salón del trono y luego la máscara del patriarca. Intento reincorporarse, pero el patriarca le obligo a mantenerse recostado.

-Fue, un exorcismo difícil… Es mejor que descanses.

-¿E…E…Exorcismo?-pregunto el niño, muerto de miedo. Ares, bajo la máscara se partía en risas ahogadas. La cara de terror de Aioria, pero aún faltaba lo mejor. La puerta se abrió y los demás entraron al salón del trono- ¿Por qué me hizo un exorcismo?-pregunto el chico.

-Tenías un peligroso demonio, dentro de tu cuerpo… Si tus camaradas, se hubieran tardado solo unos minutos más… -hizo una leve pausa, para apreciar los rostros de los caballeros- tu alma, hubiera sido destruida y tu cuerpo seria del demonio… Por el resto de la existencia.-Aioria y todos los demás, tragaron grueso.- no vuelvan a jugar con eso. Estaba vez, Aioria se salvó… La siguiente vez, puede que mi fuerza no sea suficiente… El demonio, se negaba a salir…-Comenzó a salir de la inmensa habitación- estoy agotado, me retiro a descansar. Nunca antes, había enfrentado a algo tan temible… Qué bueno, que no se quedaron en la sala… Pudieron haber perdido sus almas.-A más de uno le temblaban las rodillas- y si pierden sus almas, nunca más podrán reencarnar y servir a Athena. Lleven a Aioria a Leo y vigílenle.

_Aposentos del patriarca._

Ares, abrió un champagne y se sirvió una copa. Luego se acercó al espejo, donde el reflejo le mostro a Saga sosteniendo a la copa para el brindis…

_**-Salud, porque esos nunca más vuelven a jugar con esa cosa.**_

-Salud, porque es la primera vez, que estamos de acuerdo…-Sonrió malicioso, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.-espero que haya otras veces…

_**-En tus sueños.**_

-Estuviste de acuerdo, en darles un susto… Podremos estar de acuerdo en una siguiente vez-Ares soltó una risa llena de burla y maldad.

_Casa de Leo._

-Nunca más, jugaremos a esa cosa…-informo Ángelo, mientras quemaba la tabla de Guija en la chimenea- nunca más.-los otros asintieron, luego de estar esperando 15 horas a que el patriarca terminara de exorcizar a Aioria… Se habían quedado aterrados y no querían repetir esa situación nunca más. De haber sabido, que Ares en realidad se había tardado unos segundos y que en esas quince horas se había puesto a: leer, cortarse las uñas, bañarse, armar castillos de naipes y jugar a sopas de letras (mientras esperaba que Aioria despertara) el miedo de los mini caballeros no estaría presente…

Para ellos, el patriarca, había estado quince horas, peleando con un demonio para liberar a su amigo y no quince horas haciendo NADA...

-NUNCA MÁS-Repitieron los ocho santos, muertos de miedo.

_FIN_


End file.
